I Thought We Were Happy
by cinderella9056
Summary: It's Patrick and Robin's Wedding Day, but the groom isn't excited, he is fearful and decides to leave. He leaves a horrible letter. What will Robin do? What will Jason do? How will these two react when Patrick suddenly shows up after Jason and Robin reaffirm their love for each other wanting Robin back? Will Robin choose Patrick or Jason? What about her family? Rewrote Chapter One
1. Chapter 1

I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters that you recognize

A/N: Robin is not pregnant with Emma and this story takes place in 2007 but Alan, Emily, and Georgie are alive

CHAPTER ONE

Robin woke up smiling. Today was the day her dreams come true. She was getting married. She always thought that she would marry Jason because she loved him so much. But no he wasn't the groom and Patrick Drake was. Instead of feeling sorry for herself and that the groom isn't the man she really loved she was excited in a way, at least she was getting married today.

Patrick on the other hand was not excited, he was fearful, he couldn't marry Robin, he couldn't marry anyone, Patrick told the men to go on over to the church that he needed a few minutes alone, so they left. Patrick snuck out the back way with his suitcase and headed to the one man he hated more than anyone else.

Jason had tried on three suits and Sonny and Carly was getting concerned about Jason. He didn't act like he was happy for Robin, he acted like a man who still loved her. "Jason, you don't have to go watch Robin marry Dr. Drake."

"Yes I do Sonny I promised her I would be there. I just didn't know it would be this hard. How could she fall for that arrogant jerk? What could Robin possibly see in that doctor? He is an arrogant man who only thinks about himself. She is making a mistake marrying him but I may hate Drake but she found something in him that no one else can see, certainly not me. But I promised to be there and I will be there." Just then there was a knock on the door and Sonny went to answer the door and was surprised to find Patrick Drake the man they had been talking about. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here? You are getting married in a few hours. To Robin." Jason said.

"I don't like you Jason, but you care about Robin and she is going to need you. I'm leaving Port Charles, I love Robin but I can't marry her. I thought I could but I can't marry her. I can't marry anyone and I wanted to give you a heads up because she is going to need you and please be there for her. She's going to need you Jason. She won't want pity that I left the day of our wedding. After last night when they had that party for me I didn't touch any of the girls they brought in but I wanted to but Robin's family was there and that would have been a mess. Please be there and please give her this letter from me." He hands Jason a sealed envelope with a letter in it apparently. He nods to Jason, Sonny and Carly and leaves.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to go tell Robin that Patrick Drake isn't going to be marrying her today." Jason said and walks out the door headed to Mac's, where the girls were going to be changing at and then heading to the church from there.

Felicia hears the door and runs down knowing it couldn't be Mac and Robert who was going to take Robin to the church. She opens the door and is surprised that Jason Morgan was at her door in a suit. "Jason, Robin is getting married in a few hours, she is getting ready."

"Felicia it is urgent that I talk to her. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, please let me talk to her. It really is urgent."

Felicia walks over to the stairs and calls out to Robin and tells her Jason is here and that it was urgent that he speak to her.

Robin comes down the stairs and sees Jason and knows something is wrong. "Follow me."

Robin takes Jason's hand and leads her into the kitchen wondering what was going on.

"I don't know how to say this and not hurt you. Patrick came to see me this morning saying he loved you but couldn't marry you and he gave me a letter for you." Jason hands her the letter not knowing what was in it.

A shocked Robin opened the letter and began to read, "Robin, I can't marry you I feel tied down to you and suffocated and I don't want you. I tried to love you because you loved me so much I wanted to love you back but never did. I'm sorry but I don't want to be tied to you. I want to go back to playing the field sleeping with whoever I want and you are not who I want I don't want to be with you every night I want to sleep with whoever I want and not worry about getting HIV or AIDS. I want to be free in bed and not worry about catching a disease. I did love you but I just can't stay with you. Find someone who will love you like you deserve to be loved but it's not me. Goodbye Robin, forever."

Robin started crying as she read the letter. How could she miss that Patrick felt tied down to her, that he needed to be free from her.

Jason pulls her into his arms and just holds her letting her use his strength to keep her from falling apart and he knew she would fall apart

"Jason, get me out of here. I can't face them. I can't face a church full of people who expect me to marry Patrick who more or less left me at the altar. I can't do this right now."

"Let's go." Jason takes her hand in his and heads out of the kitchen door with Robin dropping the letter on the kitchen floor. Jason gets her to the SUV he is driving and decides to take her not to his place or Sonny's but to a safe house on the outskirts of Port Charles. He pulls into the garage and he gets out as does Robin. They head into the house. Robin sits down on the couch.

"I just can't believe that he left today of all days, why couldn't it have been a week ago, a month ago, but the day of the wedding that's cruel. I mean it's not like I had a great love with Patrick but to leave on the day of the wedding that's just cruel and I should have expected that from him but I didn't."

"You loved Patrick though, didn't you?" Jason asked, now confused after what she just said.

"I cared about Patrick but I didn't love him like I did you or Stone."

"Then why were you going to marry him?"

"Because he said he loved me beyond reason, and I wanted someone to love and to love me. Patrick was there and he didn't mind that I had HIV and he still wanted me so I got involved with him. You were engaged to Sam so I settled for Patrick. You know I was stupid I came home for you hoping you still loved me and you still hated me and was in love with Sam so I started sleeping with Patrick and you didn't care and so since you weren't sleeping alone I decided I wasn't going to either. I was crushed when you didn't even thank me for coming home, dropping everything in Paris to save your life. I never loved Patrick like I loved you but I thought I could have what I wanted with him. Marriage and children and now I am going to have a whole town pitying me over Patrick. There goes the girl that was dumped on her wedding day. I wonder if it was because she has HIV that he left her. I am never going to get married and have babies so I guess I will have the AI done and raise the child by myself. Why am I even alive? Being alive hurts. I should have just jumped that night on the bridge or went there another night and jumped. I will never have what I want because I am damaged because of the HIV and will never have someone love me enough to actually go through with a wedding. I will never get married now that it was never meant to be for me to have anyone." Robin breaks down crying.

Jason is hurting himself, she had come home for him. For him because she still loved him. He hurt her a lot maybe he could heal her. He would marry her. "Robin, let's get you beautiful we are going to borrow Sonny's plane and go to Las Vegas."

A confused Robin asked, "Why are we going there?"

"Because you and I are going there to get married. I want you to marry me Robin. Please don't say no. I want you to marry me. I know I hurt you a lot, when we were together and when you came home and I was engaged to Sam. I'm sorry I thought I had to stay with Sam because she stayed by my side through my illness. I'm like you in a way I think I have to be with her because she loves me so much. I know she will be hurt but I want a life with you, I want us to try and I want that to start off with us being married and no one walks away."

Robin is shocked at Jason's suggestion but willing she realizes after all this is the man she had always loved. She would go for it. "Okay, I'm willing to give it a try as long as you are faithful to me, you keep Carly from insulting me and degrading me, and I am your number one priority not your last priority."

"Deal."

"Then let's go. Vegas here we come." Robin says and she and Jason head out to get on Sonny's plane. He calls Sonny and asks to borrow the plane and Sonny thinks that he was taking Robin to his island and has the pilot get to the plane and go wherever they wanted to go but Sonny figured Jason was getting Robin out of Port Charles so no one would pity her. That was not where they were going though. They were headed to Vegas to get married and shock a whole town.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters that you recognize

A/N: Robin is not pregnant with Emma and this story takes place in 2007 but Alan, Emily, and Georgie are alive

CHAPTER TWO

Jason and Robin head to the airstrip where Sonny keeps his plane and to Vegas so they can get married. They get on the plane and tell the pilot to take them to Vegas and the pilot gets them in the air so they can go to Las Vegas so they can get married.

Meanwhile Felicia looks in the kitchen and finds the letter and reads it and wonders where Robin went. Just then Mac and Robert come in with Brenda and seeing Felicia reading something heads over to her and sees her tears.

"What's wrong?" Mac asks his ex-wife.

"Patrick has left town. He's not marrying Robin. He wrote her a letter and Jason came over and told me it was urgent that he see Robin and I let him and he must have brought this letter from Patrick. What he says to her in this letter is cruel, here read it yourself." Felicia hands Mac the letter who reads it aloud and is furious. Mac wants to go after Patrick and beat some sense into him but doesn't know where he went.

"Robin, must be devastated, where is she?" Brenda wants to know, "Is she upstairs?"

"No, my guess is she left with Jason." Felicia said, knowing that no one was going to like that.

"What!?" The three of them say.

"Jason and Robin came into the kitchen where Jason obviously gave Robin Patrick's note. When I came in to check on her all I found was this note. Robin obviously left with Jason."

"I'm going to Jason's and seeing if Robin is there. She needs me." Brenda says.

"I am coming too." Mac said.

"So am I." Robert said.

Just then there is a knock on the door and Felicia walks over and opens the door and in walks Anna with Aiden and Ryan. The rest of the family were already at the church but Anna who had gone to pick up Aiden and Ryan from the airport where they had just gotten in from being on a mission.

"You have a place where we can change?" Aiden asked.

"You don't have to change there isn't going to be a wedding. Patrick left town this morning and Jason brought over a letter from Patrick telling Robin that he couldn't marry her, here read it." Mac said and handed Anna the note. She read it and got mad at what Patrick wrote. Her daughter must be crushed.

"Where's Robin?" Anna asked after she finishes reading the note, she handed it to Aiden who then handed it to Ryan. They both would like to go find Patrick and beat the shit out of him and then kill him.

"Patrick gave the note to Jason to bring here and Jason took Robin somewhere is what we figure since she is not here so we are going to Jason's place now."

"Jason?" Aiden asked.

"Jason Morgan." Mac tells them.

"The one who broke Robin's heart and destroyed her?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Mac said.

"What was he doing with the note? Are we sure he didn't make this Patrick guy disappear and make him write the note?" Aiden asked, he looked at the people in front of him and at the beauty that he knew to be Brenda Barrett Robin's best friend and sister and felt a tug, an attraction to this woman.

"Jason wouldn't do that to Robin." Brenda said. She looked at the man who spoke, she knew this was Robin's cousin. He was hot and she too felt an attraction to him.

"I agree with Brenda. Jason and Robin have managed to put the past behind them and they are friends again. I know Jason and have for a lot of years and he would not do that to Robin. Plus if you knew Patrick you'd know that this isn't surprising for him. I'm not surprised that he did this. Now I am heading over to Jason's place and seeing if Robin is there." Mac said. He starts to head for the door. Everyone else follows after them, Anna, Aiden, Ryan and Robert climb in one car and Mac, Brenda, Felicia climb in the other car and the seven of them head for Jason's.

They get to Harbor View Towers and up to the top floor that had the penthouses on it. Mac walks up to the door and knocks and gets no answer. He turns to the guards and asked, "Is Jason in there?"

"No, Commissioner." The guard answers.

"Thank you." Mac decides to go to Sonny's. He walks to the elevators and gets on with everyone following him.

"Where are we going now?"

"To Sonny's. He will know where Jason is and probably Robin too. Especially if Robin is with Jason."

They drive over to Sonny's and the guards at the penthouse call and tell Sonny that the Commissioner and several others were at Jason's.

Sonny knew that Mac and company would be coming to see him. He thought about calling Jason and checking on Robin, but decided not to. Jason would call him when Jason was ready to and he would give him and Robin this time together so that Jason could maybe heal some of the hurt that Robin must be going through. She must be devastated and Sonny wanted to give her the chance to heal some. She needed this and Sonny knew that, but Sonny wasn't aware of what Jason and Robin were doing if he was his thinking would be different.

Max sees the two cars pull up and tells Sonny who tells Max to let them into the den. He knows that Mac and the rest of Robin's family must be worried and Sonny would try to put their mind at ease.

Mac and the others including Brenda walk in and Sonny notices how beautiful she looks. "Sonny, do you know where Jason and Robin is?"

"Yes. Patrick showed up and gave Jason the letter for Robin. Jason called after he left Mac's with Robin. Robin wanted to get away from here so they have left town. Jason will help Robin anyway he can. I don't know where they went, I didn't ask. Robin, didn't want to see the pitying looks is what I figure and just wanted to leave so she asked Jason to take her somewhere, I don't know where like I said I didn't ask."

"Alright, now that I know she is safe, we need to get to the church and tell everyone that there will be no wedding." Mac said.

"Alright, let's do it." Anna said. So they head out to go to the church to tell everyone there would be no wedding.

They knew they had a lot to do and wanted to do as much as they could so Robin would not have to do it.

Mac tried to call Robin and it went to voice mail. So he left a message for her. Anna also tried to call her as did Aiden and Ryan and their calls went to voicemail so they headed for the church and told everyone there would be no wedding.

Guests who had brought gifts got their gifts and left disappointed and wondering what happened.

Noah and Matt were shocked and didn't know a thing about Patrick leaving and tried calling him. Noah yelling at him how he could do this to Robin. No one knew where Patrick was and no one knew where Robin was and they would all be shocked if they knew.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter or my story in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters that you recognize

A/N: Robin is not pregnant with Emma and this story takes place in 2007 but Alan, Emily, and Georgie are alive

CHAPTER THREE

Previously

Noah and Matt were shocked and didn't know a thing about Patrick leaving and tried calling him. Noah yelling at him how he could do this to Robin. No one knew where Patrick was and no one knew where Robin was and they would all be shocked if they knew.

Jason and Robin was on Sonny's plane headed for Vegas, they were going to get married.

Jason asks Robin. "Should we talk about the past and what happened before?"

"Jason, what happened is in the past. If you want to talk about it we can, but we are not those kids anymore and what happened, happened and I would like to think we have grown up some since then and we won't make the same mistakes as before. Jason, I want to be with you, but can you trust me after what did happen in the past?"

"It happened years ago and you and I are friends and I trust you. We are going to be married and like you said it is in the past, but I would still like to know if you can move past the past and the hurt I caused you and just start over?"

"Jason, I have already forgiven you for the past. Years ago I forgave you. I want this chance to be with you again. I want us to start over too. From this moment on, we are starting over. The past doesn't matter unless you still can't forgive me for telling AJ about Michael.

"I do forgive you for telling AJ the truth. I loved the fact that you honest, but I had already lost you and the thought of losing Michael too, well it was too much and I said such hateful words on our bridge and I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said I was just angry and hurt that you would do that."

"I did it to protect you. Carly told me she was going to drug you like she did AJ and get pregnant. I couldn't let her do that so I told. I was scared for you and what she would do."

"No wonder you told, you were trying to protect me. I am sorry for not listening to what you had to say years ago and maybe we wouldn't have lost each other and you would have come home sooner."

"I wanted to come home so many times, but you said it would be easier if you never saw my face again and I wanted you happy so I stayed away because you didn't want me. I wanted you back when I came home but you were with Sam. You were happy with her so I didn't say anything and then I got involved with Patrick, I figured you weren't sleeping alone so why should I? I knew he was a man whore when I got involved with him, but I got involved with him anyway, so getting dumped at the altar so to speak is my own fault, it's just I thought he had changed, I guess not.".

"I'm sorry if you are hurting from what Patrick did leaving you the day of your wedding, but I say good for me because now I get you back. I have wanted you back for quite a while and I was about to make my move when Patrick asked you to marry him and you said yes. I know it's selfish of me to be glad that you didn't marry him."

"You know something I wish you would have said something before, but I am glad you are now, I didn't love Patrick like I should have. Jason, I am glad that he left and we didn't get married."

"You are?" He said stunned.

"Yes, it hurts because of how he did this, leaving the day of the wedding but I don't regret that I am here with you and not him. I am glad I am here with you."

"What about Mac and the rest of your family? They are not going to understand how Patrick leaving you at the altar to us hopping a plane to go to Vegas and us getting married. What are you going to do when they tell you how wrong it was for you to marry me? They will tell you that you know. They will probably want you to divorce me, they will probably think that I took advantage of you while you were hurt by Patrick leaving on your wedding day. What are you going to tell them?"

"I am going to tell them what I told them when we were together before, that it is my life and I want to be with you. I am not going to let them influence me and tell me that I am to divorce you. This marriage is for keeps as far as I am concerned. I want to be with you Jason, not Patrick. You had moved on and when I came back I still loved you, but you were happy with Sam and I saw that you were happy with her and that's all I ever wanted is for you to be happy. You weren't happy with me at the end of our relationship last time and that's all I wanted for you, I just thought that we could have another chance, but you had moved on and that's what I had to do. I will stand with you in front of anyone and I will not let anyone tell me that I don't belong with you. I have always belonged with you, I have known that since 1996 and that hasn't changed. I will always put you first in my list of priorities, can you do the same? I never was first with you and I want you to put me and our kids first."

Jason thought of what she said and knows she is right. She was always important but not first, Michael Carly, Sonny, the organization had always come before her. Not this time, he wasn't going to lose her again. "You and our children will always be first."

"I also don't want you to let Carly insult me like you did when we were together last time. It hurt that you didn't protect me from her. No matter what she said you let her, telling me Carly will be Carly or she is Michael's mother. I don't want you to ever let her or anyone say things about me. Like I wasn't enough for you. I was pitied and whispered about when you supposedly had a child with Carly. This town had respected me and you took that away with your lie about Michael."

"I'm sorry Robin. I will not let Carly say anything to you, I will protect you. I will hold your hand if you hold mine and together we will make our marriage work. I am serious about this marriage and I want you to be my wife like you should have been years ago."

The pilot comes on and says to buckle their seatbelts that they were in Vegas and Jason takes her hand in his and says "Holding hands against anyone who tries to come between us."

"Holding hands, and no one will come between us because I will not allow it." Robin tells Jason.

"Neither will I." Jason swears, looking at Robin.

They land and get a car and asks for directions first to a jewelry store to get rings, then a store for clothes to get married in and finally a chapel without Elvis or Aliens or anyone else just a preacher and they were given directions to the hotel that he performed marriages in and they asked about a license and went to file for one then to the jewelry store and on to finding the right ring and outfit for their wedding. They got their outfits and hurried back to the hotel and changed and went down to the chapel so they could get married. The preacher asked if they promise to love, honor and cherish each other and they smile and promise to and they promise not to let anyone come between them, and they wouldn't, each making a silent vow that they would not let anyone get a foot hold in their relationship again. They each vowed that they would be there for the other. Once the wedding is over they got the honeymoon suite and went up to it and made love for the first time since 1999 and they knew the next morning they would have to go home and face Robin's family and Jason's and they knew they wouldn't take it too well. They headed to the airstrip the next morning and they knew that there wasn't a lot of people who would be happy for them. A lot would think that Robin was on the rebound and that was not the truth, she had always loved Jason and she knew she was just settling for Patrick and that she didn't love anyone as much as she loved Jason. They get on the plane and make love on the plane on their way to Port Charles where everyone was awaiting them thinking that Robin was broken up about Patrick.

Patrick on the other hand was having trouble of his own, he missed Robin and was now on a plane back to Port Charles and boy was he in for a surprise.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters that you recognize

A/N: Robin is not pregnant with Emma and this story takes place in 2007 but Alan, Emily, and Georgie are alive

CHAPTER FOUR

Previously

Patrick on the other hand was having trouble of his own, he missed Robin and was now on a plane back to Port Charles and boy was he in for a surprise.

Patrick called Mac and was hung up on after he cussed Patrick out and told Patrick that he better never show his face around there again and that if he ever came near Robin again that he would make him sorry and then Mac hung up on him. He could tell Mac was angry. He was fearful of what Mac and Robert would do to him, but he was still going back and taking Robin and going to Las Vegas to marry her. He realized that he made a mistake yesterday in not marrying her. He didn't realize that he really did love her and wanted to marry her. He knew that he was going to have to go up against Mac and Robert too and the rest of Robin's family to get Robin back. Hopefully Robin would forgive him. She had such a forgiving nature and her heart belonged to him. She must be really upset and devastated by what he had done, but she would forgive him. He was sure she would. Patrick hit the outskirts of Port Charles and he headed for Mac's house to see Robin.

He would soon learn that Robin wasn't there and they had no idea where she was. He arrived at Mac's house and he saw all the cars including Sonny's limo. He wondered what was going on.

He knocked on the door and Brenda answered the door and was shocked to find Patrick there. She was expecting Robin and Jason, who had called and asked to get Robin's family and Sonny together at Mac's house.

"Brenda, let Robin and Jason in."

"What do you mean Robin and Jason?" Patrick says loudly. Too loud he realizes when the men of Robin's family open the door, right after Brenda hits Patrick.

"You get the hell out of here and stay away from Robin." Mac says. "I used to think you were the best thing to happen to Robin but you are the worst. You get out of here Patrick before Robin gets here."

"I love her Mac and I realize how much and I want her back. I came back for her. I want to take her to Vegas and elope. I want to marry her, today." Patrick says passionately.

"Patrick, you leave, after what you have done if you come near my daughter. You get the hell out of here or you can be carried out of here in an ambulance." Robert tells him just as Jason's limo pulls up and inside are Jason and Robin kissing.

They pull apart when Milo tells them that they are there and they clasp hands and Milo opens the door and Jason steps out and holds out his hand for Robin who says "No matter what hands clasped now and forever."

"Yes." They start to walk up to the door and they are shocked to find Patrick and Patrick looks at Jason and Robin holding hands and wonders what is going on.

"Robin, why are you holding Morgan's hand?"

"I don't think that is any of your business Patrick. Why are you here?" Robin says calmly holding Jason's hand which Jason is grateful for, because that meant that she isn't going to let go of him and he knew that as long as they were holding hands that he would be okay because he had Robin.

"I realized I made a mistake yesterday in leaving. I know I screwed up but I want you and I love you and I want us to go to Vegas and elope so you can be my wife."

Robin starts laughing and Jason smiles. Upon hearing Robin's laugh everyone comes out of the doorway and into the yard. "Sorry Patrick I will never take you back. I can't trust you and if I am honest with myself I never loved you like I should have, like I loved Stone and Jason. I didn't love you like that. I was stupid to think you could measure up to Jason and Stone and how they loved me. You can't because they both loved me with their whole heart and you don't and if you do I feel sorry for you. I want you to leave Patrick and I never want to see you again, we are over. For good. Now I asked everyone here to tell them something and you weren't invited. You are also not wanted here Patrick although I would like to say thank you for leaving yesterday that was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I guess I would have married you yesterday and that would have been a mistake so thanks."

Mac asked. "Does that mean you and Jason are back together?"

"Yes, Mac we went to Las Vegas and Jason and I got married."

They both hold out their left hand and Maxie, Georgie and Brenda scream and look at Robin's engagement ring.

"No, you did not marry Morgan." Patrick said and went to grab her to drag her away from Jason but Jason saw this and stopped him.

Jason then told Patrick, "You remember two things this is my wife and I hate you and have no problems making you disappear so remember that and keep your hands off her or I will break them."

"See Robin he is threatening me. Is this really what you want to be married to?"

"I love Jason. I always have Patrick. Our no strings sex deal should never have happened but I figured that since Jason was with Sam that he wasn't sleeping alone so why should I? I'm sorry that I let it happen. I don't love you Patrick now we are going in the house and then celebrating our marriage and no one's invited but my husband and I. Goodbye Patrick."

Robin turns her back on Patrick and her and Jason holding hands walks in the house. Robin and Jason realize how lucky they are to have each other again. Now all they had to do is deal with her family and then tell the Quartermaine's and Carly.

They head in the house and when the door shuts everyone has a question and finally Robin whistles getting everyone's attention.

Please review!


End file.
